gleejourneycontinuesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobody's Perfect
Nobody's Perfect 'is the thirteenth episode of ''Glee: The Journey Continues. Songs *'Where Them Girls '''by ''David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj & Flo Rida. ''Sung by New Directions. *'Love Me For Me 'by ''Cher Lloyd. ''Sung by Charity. *'Riot 'by ''Three Days Grace. ''Sung by Junette. *'Small Bump 'by ''Ed Sheeran. ''Sung by Tim with Joey and Harrison. *'Fine By Me 'by ''Andy Grammer. ''Sung by Alex and Justin. *'Dressin' Up 'by ''Katy Perry. Sung by Stevie and Harrison. *'''Skyscraper '''by ''Demi Lovato. ''Sung by Junette. Songs '''Here’s what you missed on Glee: The Journey Continues: Omg, it was like the best episode ever. Blaine Anderson and Jen Corpez had an ultra-amazing random duet! Then Kurt arrived and he was put well in his place. Then, it was basically... SEXY SEXY SEXY SEXY SEXY. And there was some lovey dovey Junette and Zach. Oh, and some cute new Warbler hunks arrived - one with his eye on Jen and the other all for Harrison. But, nothing good lasts forever, right? Jen interrupted Jasmine’s performance and all hell broke loose. In the end, the two hunky Warblers saved the day. So, that’s what you missed on glee! “Do you think I’m fat?” Chloe asked Tim, at their lockers. “No. Not one bit.” Tim smiled. “Oh, shut up!” She shrieked. “You’re just being nice. I’m pregnant, which means I’m fat!” “Sorry for trying to be nice.” He frowned. Chloe pulled Tim into a hug. “It’s just stressful. I’m not going to be able to pull of the dance moves at Regionals, I can’t even stand for more than fifteen minutes.” A tear fell down Chloe’s cheek as Tim held her close. “Look Chloe.” Tim pushed her away and looked in her eyes. “You’re pregnant. And you chose to keep it. I’ll support you until the end of my life. Plus, only three months left!” “I love you.” Chloe smiled as the two exchanged a kiss. “I love you, too.” Tim smiled and grabbed her hand as they walked down the hallway together -o-o-o- Heidi and Holly sat down in the auditorium seats, wondering what was going on. Amy had told them to come to the auditorium before sprinting off. “We know that a lot of crap has gone down lately. And we wanted to show that even though there are some enemies in this group, we are a family.” Amy spoke from behind the curtain. Suddenly, the curtain flew open. The girls, except Jasmine, and Stevie sat on the edge of the stage. The other boys except Stevie, and Lesa were standing behind their partners. “''So many girls in here, where do I begin? I seen this one, I'm about to go in. Then she said, I'm here with my friends. She got me thinking and that's when I said. Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends.” The group sang. “''Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends. You're the shit and I love that body. You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody. You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited. Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body. President's in my wallet, no rules I'm about it.” The boys and Lesa sang as they took the hand of their dance partners. “''Blow the whistle for the hotties. I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much. 10 to one of me, I can handle that love. Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz. Holla cause I'm free, to whatever it's no rush.” They continued to sing. “''So many boys in here where do I begin? I see this one, I'm about to go in. Than he said I'm here with my friends. He got to thinking, then that's when he said.” The girls sang. “''Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at?” The boys sang. “''Peebe, peebe, who's Peabo Bryson? Two years ago I renewed my license. Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that? You can suck on a dick, or you can suck on a b******k. No no, I don't endorse that. Pause that, abort that. Just the other day mi go London, saw that. Kissing down the street, paparazzi, all that.” Amy rapped. “''Hey hey what can I say? Day day day da-day day.” Junette sang. “''Coming through the club, all the girls in the back of me. This ain't football, why the f*ck they tryna tackle me? Really? I pick dude at the bar like really? Looking like he wanna good time like really? Said he had a friend for my home girl Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy.” Stevie sang, winking at Amy. “''So many girls in here where do I begin? I see this one, I'm about to go in. Than she said I'm here with my friends. She got me thinkin', then that's when I said. Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends.” The boys sang. Unknown to the group, Charity was watching from outside. A tear rolled down her cheek. “''Day day day da-day day. Day day day da-day day. Day day day da-day day. Day day day da-day day.” Junette and Amy sang, back to back. “''Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh.” Jasmine sang. “''Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh.” Jen sang. “''Yo, where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh." Chloe sang. “''Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'.” The girls sang. “''I seen this one, I'm about to go in. Then she said, I'm here with my friends. Where them girls at, girls at?” The group finished together. Heidi and Holly erupted into applause. The group hugged each other and smiled. Although, everyone stopped when they heard the once forgotten click of heels. Charity had walked into the auditorium. “Please, Mrs Holliday and Mrs Tiger, I’d like my position in New Directions back.” Charity begged. Junette burst into laughter, “Stop speaking sh*t and get outta here, Heart.” “Bring it, Harris!” Charity called. Heidi sighed, “Why d’you want to come back anyway?” “Because Coach Sue’s next plan will be the end of New Directions... forever.” Charity explained. “How?!” Holly asked. “Chewing-gum in Junette’s new weave, a trashed choir room, moving Cheerio regionals to the same day... Coach Sue has a way of making all of you unavailable to participate in Regionals.” Charity sighed. “How do we know you’re genuine?” Jen asked. “Because you’re my best friend.” Charity smiled. “Not any more, b*tch.” Junette walked over to Jen. Charity sighed, “Has anyone got a guitar?” Once getting a guitar, New Directions sat in the seats and Charity sat on a stool onstage. She began to strum as she sang, “''Phone rings don't wanna pick it up, I'm so scared, I'm gonna say too much. I tip toe around your questions. Why you gotta dig so deep? Tears fall and the glasses break inside these walls. The floor boards shake ffrom outside. It's alright as long as you looking from fifty feet.” Junette groaned loudly, “Is she done?” “''I been trying trying. Hold my head up high. I been lying lying. Keeping it all inside. Trying not to trust you, yeah, take another leaf, I'm a book yeah yeah? I'm done, I give up. I don't wanna pretend no more. That's it, so what? I've lost a friend before. Gonna say it like it is, no more wondering what if... That ain't the way you oughta live. Cause I don't want you to love me, if you don't wanna love me for me.” New Directions began to believe Charity was being truthful, except Junette. “''A doll house is all that you could see. But it's so far from my reality. I got problems, I got issues. Sometimes it's all too much for me. Wrap it up with a pretty little bow. But there are some things you can't sugarcoat. Give it to you anyway, even though it won't taste so sweet. Cause I don't want you to love me. If you don't wanna love me for me. Sick of all the fighting, all the slamming of the doors, the pain, the parents, too deep you know. Step back, step back. Can you see it through my eyes? I know, I know you can.” New Directions began to whisper among themselves. “Come on, babe.” Zach sighed. “You can’t stay angry at Charity forever. Why did she do to you, anyway?” “She hasn’t done anything, Zachary.” Junette snapped. “It’s what I know she will do.” “We’ve decided to let you back into New Directions.” Holly told her. “New Directions is all about second chances. But there won’t be a third chance, so watch yourself.” Heidi explained. Charity squealed and ran to hug Jen. Junette sighed and began to walk to the stage, “Move, okay? It’s little J’s time to shine.” “''If you feel so empty. So used up, so let down. If you feel so angry. So ripped off so stepped on. You're not the only one. Refusing to back down. You're not the only one. So get up... Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot. Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot.” She sang. “I think this is the most hateful song anyone’s ever performed in New Directions.” Heidi admitted. “''If you feel so filthy. So dirty so f*cked up. If you feel so walked on. So painful so pissed off. You're not the only one. Refusing to go down. You're not the only one. So get up... Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot. Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot.” Junette sang with anger. “I’ve never seen her this angry.” Zach sighed. “''If you feel so empty. So used up, so let down. If you feel so angry. Just get up... Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot. Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot.” Junette finished the song before storming out and slamming the door. Zach and Charity ran after her. “What’s up, bitch?” She called. “Jealous I’ll take Jen away from you.” Junette faked a laugh. “Pfft, you can have her.” “Maybe, I will.” “Maybe, you should.” “Come on, girls. This is enough.” Zach told the two. “Its okay, Zach. It must be that time of month.” Charity snapped. “Oh, it’s on, bitch!” Junette screamed. Charity began charging towards her. She jumped on Junette and began to claw at her face. New Directions watched on with shocked faces. “Get the fuck off of my girl, Charity.” Zach screamed before slamming Charity into the lockers. Junette collapsed into Zach’s arms and began to cry. “Thanks for helping, Mrs Heidi and Mrs Tiger.” He snapped. “We couldn’t do any-” Heidi began. “I think you should rethink your choice to bring Charity back.” Zach interrupted before he lead Junette away. -o-o-o- The next day, everyone was sat at the usual New Diections table depressed. Jen and Jasmine were arguing about something, Joey was trying to cheer up Katie, Amy and Tommy were chatting, Harrison was playing something on the guitar to Stevie and Tim was trying to cheer up Chloe. “Come on, Chloe.” Tim sighed. “Not this again. You’re perfect in my eyes.” “I’m pregnant, Timothy!” Chloe rose her voice. “I’m not perfect. If I was perfect, would I get ‘preggo slut’ every time I walk down the hallway? No? Thought not.” Tim sighed and looked to the floor. “Yo, Joey, Harrison!” He called. “I’m going to need you two for a minute.” The two walked over and Tim whispered in their ears. Harrison began to strum and Joey clapped his hands and tapped his feet. “''You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life, you might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes. I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans. A small bump in four months, you're brought to life.” Tim sang. Chloe smiled. “''I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth, If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you.” Harrison and Joey sang. “''You are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. Oh, you are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. And you'll be alright.” Tim sang. Chloe’s smile got bigger. “''You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin. With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin. Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice, and eyelids closed to be soon opened wide. A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes.” The three sang. “''And I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth, if you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you.” Stevie and Harrison sang. “''You are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. Oh, you are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. And you'll be alright.” The three sang together again. “''You can lie with me, with your tiny feet. When you're half asleep, I'll leave you be. Right in front of me for a couple weeks. So I can keep you safe...” Tim finished the song alone. Chloe jumped into Tim’s arms, “I love you.” She whispered. “I love you, too.” Tim smiled as they kissed. “I think our work here is done.” Harrison said, walking away and high-fiving Joey. -o-o-o- Later that day, Junette and Jen were at Lima Bean discussing the events of the week when Junette spotted someone walking. “Look who’se found you.” Junette said, nodding towards the door. Jen turned around a smile, “I cannot actually get over his looks.” “What his name again?” Junette asked. “Alexander Smythe: the most gorgeous dapper Warbler in the world, with his best friend Justin Mitchell.” Jen smiled. Music began to play throughout Lima Bean. “I think he’s here to serenade you.” Junette giggled. “''You're not the type, type of girl to remain with the guy, with the guy too shy too afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever.” Justin strolled through the coffee shop as a he sang. “''I'm not the boy that will fall to his knees, with his hands clasped tight begging, begging you please, to stay with him for worse or for better.” Alex sang. “''But I'm staring at you now. There's no one else around. I'm thinking you're the girl for me.” The two sang. “''I'm just saying it's fine by me. If you never leave and we can lay like this forever. It's fine by me...” Alex sang. “''In the past he would try. Try hard to commit to a girl. Wouldn't get too far, it always somehow seemed to fall apart.” Justin sang. “''But with you, you, you - I can see what I need. I can dream realistically. I knew that this was different from the start.” Alex sang. “''And it seems that every time, we're eye to eye. I can find another piece of you, that I don't wanna lose. And I'm staring at you now, there's no one else around. I'm thinking you're the girl I need.” The duo sang. “''I'm just saying it's fine by me, if you never leave. And we can lay like this forever, it's fine by me.” Alex sang. “''I'm just saying it's fine by me, if you never leave. And we can lay like this forever, it's fine by me.” Justin sang. “''And it's never easy. Darling, believe me, I'm as skeptical as you. When I think of life without "us." It seems like "What we supposed to do?" But I don't wanna come on too strong... I'm just saying it's fine by me, if you never leave. We can lay like this forever, it's fine by me.” Alex finished the song alone. Justin ran over and took Junette’s hand. “I’m taken.” She giggled. “And I’m gay.” Justin winked. “Let’s give them some alone time.” The two ran off to another table. “Hey.” Alex charmingly smiled, taking the seat previously occupied by Junette. “Hi.” Jen blushed. “That was amaing.” And so, Alex and Jen talked on through the night, sharing glee club experiences, childhood stories and much more... -o-o-o- Harrison walked down Stevie’s drive with a bouquet of flowers hidden behind his back. Glee club had been so stressful that he thought that he would give Stevie a pleasent surprise. He knocked once on his front door. Stevie opened the door to a smiling Harrison. He looked worried, leaving Harrison confused. Stevie looked over his shoulder before stepping out and jumping on Harrison, giving him a passionate kiss. “I’m sorry, you can’t come in.” Stevie frowned. “My older brothers are here and I’m not out to them.” “Oh, Stevie.” Harrison sighed. Stevie nodded. “I got these for you.” Harrison took the flowers from behind his back and gave them to Stevie. Stevie looked at them as a tear fell from his eye, “They’re beautiful.” “Just like you, then.” Harrison smiled. “Stevie, who is it?!” His father called, poking his head out the door. “Oh, hello Harrison.” He smiled. “Hey, Mr Hoff.” Harrison shook his hand. “Hey, Harrison. Are you going to come in?” He asked. Harrison was about to speak but Stevie interrupted him, “But, what about Olly and Joe?” “We’re going out for dinner. You’ve got an empty house - be safe.” He winked. “Thanks, Dad.” Stevie hugged him before he called the family out. “Your dad is so nice.” Harrison told him. Stevie smiled. As soon as his parents left, Stevie pulled Harrison to his room. “What are we doing?” Harrison asked. Stevie smiled evily and switched on the radio. “''Saucer of milk. Table for two. You wanna pet my kitty? You such a dirty doggy. It's your lucky night 'cause I'm in the mood. I'm feeling spicy. I'm feeling real naughty.” Stevie sang. “''Pick a part, you dream it up - A dark vixen, a Lolita. Oh boy, tell me your fantasy. Tonight's the night... I'm dressing up for you.” Harrison smiled as he sang, walking closer to Stevie. “''I can tell you're obsessed by your shortness of breath. Ooh, my cookie monster wants a taste test... Be a good boy and I'll show you the rest. Ooh, my little voyeur wants to play explorer.” Stevie sang as the two’s chests touched. “''Pick a part, you dream it up - Librarian, dominatrix. Oh boy, tell me your fantasy. Tonight's the night.” Harrison went in to kiss Stevie but pulled away at the last minute, biting his lip. “''Tonight, I'm gonna come alive. Make you forget about your nine to five. Are you ready for your blood to rise? Tonight's the night, I'm dressing up for you.” They both sang as Harrison pulled Stevie towards him and started to work on the buttons of Stevie’s shirt. “''You're getting hot, so let's call the nurse. Ooh, I feel a fever, let's take your temperature." Harrison deeply kissed his boyfriend. “Better behave... Or a police officer will have to hold you down. Give you what you deserve.” “''Pick a part. You dream it up. Use your imagination." Stevie sang. Harrison ripped his own shirt off and began to kiss down Stevie’s chest. “Oh boy, I'll be your fantasy... Tonight's the night.” “''Tied, tight, tip, teasing. Push, pull, pressure, pleasing. Beads of sweat drip down your neck, breathing deep, gaining speed, about to peak. Trembling, trembling, trembling.” Harrison pushed Stevie onto the bed. “I'm dressin' up. I'm dressin' up for you.” Harrison whispered... -o-o-o- Zach and Junette watched Charity strut accross the playground, several Cheerios followed her. Junette stood up, ready to pounce as Charity walked past the two but Zach pulled her back down. “What, bitch?” Charity snapped. “You want me to leave New Directions and let you guys fall apart at Regionals?” The pair ignored her. “That’s what I thought.” She began to walk away but heard music from behind her. Charity turned around to see Zach playing his guitar and Junette standing up. “''Skies are crying, I am watching, catching tear drops in my hands, only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance. Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me? You can take everything I have... You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground... Like a skyscraper... Like a skyscraper.” Junette sang. Katie and Jen ran over, dancing around her, “''As the smoke clears, I awaken, and untangle you from me. Would it make you feel better, to watch me while I bleed? All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet.” Charity turned to walk away but Jen stood infront of her, blocking her way. “''Go run, run, run. I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear. Go run, run, run. Yeah, it's a long way down but I am closer to the clouds up here. Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper... Like a skyscraper...''” Trivia *This episode confirms that Harrison now lives with Katie Scott. Category:Episodes